User blog:Frostyflytrap/Frostyflytrap's Ultimate Blog!
FROSTYFLYTRAP'S ULTIMATE BLOG! Hello guys. I'm gonna do something I've never done. Since It takes time to make plenty of blogs, I'm gonna make ONE ''BIG ''BLOG! A blog that may go on forever, a blog that always updates, and probably my last blog ever! (One Blog to Rule them All :D) So, here are the things I plan to put: #My Dream About Nitrome #My new image for the imge contest #Rubble Trouble Comics #Nitrome Wiki Must Die! (comics) #Hot Air Balloons #Ice Breaker Mobile is now playable?? #Pixel Love Games Crossover #About the next possible Pixel Love games blog; and #And some more... Ok, here goes... My Dream of Nitrome The night before last night, I had a dream, I won't tell you about the start, because most of it I have forgotten, and same parts are disturbing(Every dream has this secret ingredient). So here: I was chatting,(I forgot the topic in the chat) then I left to do some productive stuff. Then I forgot to ask the person in the chat something so I had to come back. Going back took too very long because of the slow connection so I decided to play Space Hopper. The strange thing was, there was no menu, its just the Astronaut sitting on a planet, there were no Play, Help, Scores buttons but I diddn't mind this in my dream. The thing I wanted to see was the startup, so I reloaded. (It reloaded very fast. And I thought that the connection was slow -_-) But then, there still was no statup, just the Astronaut sitted on the planet. Then I noticed something different with Nitrome's website. There were icons of some Nitrome Characters that would lead you to their games. Sone characters were a bit transluscent, symbolizing that that button isn't available yet(or un clickable for now). I clicked on the Parasite and I went to that game. Also, I saw at the the plase where the newest games icons should be(it's only available for small sized games) were types of games. Like Science Fiction, Mideveal, and so on... I clicked Sci-Fi, then I goy lead to Parasite. But It was already open in another tab so I had to close that tab. But Parasite was different. It was 8-Bit, The Alien Squid was riding on a truck handing some sodas some monkeys who were wearing orange shirts and it was slow. The truck was slow, the monkes suddenly became fast after the sodas. Then suddenly, I was juggling some sodas out of the coumputer. (0.o ??? How did that happen?) Then I woke up, thinking about the dream. Oh well, all dreams are weird right? The name's Carter, Austin Carter. Ok, I've uploaded the image of Austin to the Image Contest! Oh well... Rubble Trouble Comics! Rubble Trouble Though Time Episode 1. Double Rubble Trouble Coming Soon Rubble Trouble London Coming Soon Nitrome Wiki Must Die!!! Coming Soon... Hot Air Balloons Just some balloons that could be a part of Hot Air's life. [link] Hot Air Jr's Sister.png|If Hot Air Jr had a sister, she would look like this. I'm Batman.png|Hot Air Jr.: Why's Batman in our front yard? To Be Continued... (just wait for this blog to grow) Category:Blog posts